love is the voice under all silences
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Su corazón tenía un precio. NarutoKarin. Sakura. multipairing.


**note. **nada es mío, so.

para **miss**, porque es la mejor, como regalo de cumpleaños. (porque la quiero)

**adv.** palabras mal sonantes. temática oscura. weirdo, hasta la médula (quizás no)

.

**sleeps with death upon her mouth having a song in her eyes.** _e.e cummings._

.

Karin-chan siempre se fijaba en los chicos que mas daño podían hacerla. Era como si intentase destruirse con cada relación, con cada beso, con cada caricia y con cada mirada.

Karin-chan nunca se fijaba en mí y eso que gritaba y sonreía y reía a carcajadas por tonterías solo para que me mirara aunque fuera una sola vez. Para que sus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre, se clavaran en los míos y me reconocieran. No entendía porqué Karin-chan solo me miraba de manera desdeñosa antes de perderse en su habitación de colores furiosos, olores prohibidos y sonidos estrambóticos.

En esas ocasiones yo tan solo atinaba a contemplar la curvatura de su espalda enfundada en un corsé negro antes de sentarme en nuestro desgastado y polvoriento sofá verde, demasiado nuevo como para que la gente lo tirase a la basura (lo habíamos rescatado una tarde de lluvia, hacía apenas un año)

Karin-chan ponía su música a todo volumen y el olor del tabaco impregnaba cada rincón de la casa. Yo sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que la música de Karin-chan hiciera estragos en mi sistema nervioso hasta que yo mismo dejaba de saber donde estaba o quién era.

* * *

Por ese entonces creo que éramos felices.

* * *

Como ya he dicho Karin-chan siempre se fijaba en los chicos que más daño le podían hacer, eso era así. Desde que tenía uso de razón Karin-chan siempre estaba con algún chico de dudosa reputación, de ojos crueles y ademanes violentos.

Su primer novio/destructor serio fue mi mejor amigo, un bastardo de la peor calaña existente en este podrido mundo. Su pasatiempo favorito era fantasear con la muerte de su perfecto hermano mayor, encerrado en una habitación de color rojo que solo conseguía aumentar su parte sicótica (cómo quería al condenado)

Si te soy sincero, ni siquiera podía llegar a considerarse como novio de Karin-chan, pues él tan solo la miraba de vez en cuando, sin que sus ojos llegaran a enfocarla del todo sino que, realmente, siempre miraba detrás de Karin-chan, buscando casi con ansiedad unos ojos más claros y una figura más menuda que la de Karin-chan.

A ella le daba igual.

Le quería de manera enfermiza, cortante y casi neurótica. Creo que con eso tenía suficiente, ¿sabes? Creo que tenía bastante con saber que Sasuke-kun podía destruirla tan solo apretando las manos alrededor de su cuello (Algo que ya había intentando hacer más de una vez, el bastardo) Así que Karin-chan sonreía mientras le llamaba "Sasuke-kun", siempre alargando más de lo necesario el –kun, y él, como el bueno hijo de puta que era, giraba la cabeza en dirección contraria, una sádica sonrisa en el rostro de mármol, con sus ojos enfermos buscando casi con ansiedad a Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan era la chica más bonita que existía, ¿sabes? Tenía los ojos verdes, tan, tan verdes que parecían leer tu alma, y el pelo rosa, como el algodón de azúcar (fruto de la época en la que ella y Karin-chan eran uña y carne. Luego apareció Uchiha y todo se fue a la mierda) Si la mirabas con detenimiento Sakura-chan parecía una pequeña hadita a la que Sasuke le había arrancado las alas de cuajo sin que ésta opusiera resistencia. A veces me la imagina, toda lánguida ella, encima de Sasuke, con las caderas llenas de heridas en tanto las manos de Sasuke la marcaban en lugares ocultos, a los que solo él podía acceder.

Sakura-chan era dulce, pegajosa como la miel y Karin-chan, en cambio, era ácido, era veneno. Y si te soy sincero no podía llegar a comprender porque Sasuke prefería hundirse en lo dulce a dejarse morir en un mar de veneno color rojo.

Como ya he dicho Sasuke ignoraba a Karin-chan hasta el infinito y más allá y como, de un día para otro desapareció, Karin-chan decidió que era hora de encontrar un nuevo amor. Un nuevo asesino que pisoteara su maltrecho corazón hasta que de él solo quedaran cachitos puntiagudos y sangrantes, como su pelo.

Lamentablemente para mí, lo encontró apenas unas semanas después de que Sasuke desapareciera entre gritos y maldiciones. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque aquellas semanas fueron muy duras para mí.

* * *

Karin-chan pasó semanas enteras encerrada en su habitación, borracha, durmiendo entre botellas de absenta y cigarrillos a medio consumir (salió de la habitación en ropa interior, negra como la pasta de sus gafas, como el corazón de Sasuke y me dijo "Voy a salir" Ni siquiera me miró). Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla tan maltrecha y pequeñita, casi como un hadita. Yo estaba preocupado, ¿vale? No quería que Karin-chan se ahogase en alcohol como había hecho Ino-chan (tan bonita y afilada como una planta carnívora. Su funeral había sido de lo más bonito, aunque no me pareció del todo bien que Shikamaru y Temari-sama fueran, porque, joder, ellos tenían la culpa) Bueno, pues, aquella misma tarde, Karin-chan lo encontró (al nuevo chico, digo) en un parque de gente de dudosa salud mental, que reían a carcajadas mientras la droga iba y venía de un lado a otro.

El tipo se llamaba Suigetsu. No voy a decir mucho de él porque, en verdad, no era un mal tío, solo que prefería estar follando con Tenten e Hinata-chan, a la vez, antes que mirar más de dos veces a Karin-chan. (nunca lo entendí, porque Karin-chan era mucho más bonita que ellas dos)

Como comprenderás Karin-chan se pilló un cabreo que no veas y se encerró en su habitación con la voz de Taylor Momsen como toda compañía. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pues Karin-chan siempre se encerraba en su habitación cuando quería desahogarse, pero el funeral de Ino-chan aún estaba reciente en mi cabeza (¿recuerdas?) y tenía tanto, tanto miedo de perder a Karin-chan que una tarde entré en su habitación con paso firme. Si te soy sincero la había visto tropecientas veces desnuda pero, aquella vez, con el sol recortando su menuda figura, fue distinta. Fue como si algo hubiese hecho clic en mi cabeza. Yo sonreía antes de que ante mis ojos aparecieran millones de unicornios (Karin-chan tenía una puntería envidiable y sabía dar donde más dolía. En mi caso, un despertador en los huevos)

Cuando desperté Karin-chan me miraba con una lacónica sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos de gata, mientras que su cuerpo de mujer estaba cubierto por una camisa de hombre (Y si no era mía, ¿de quién cojones era? No se lo pregunté, obviamente, no quería recibir un nuevo golpe.) La miré, entre dolido y cabreado, pero Karin-chan ignoró mi mirada "furibunda" e inclinándose sobre mi rostro me besó.

Por si no lo sabéis, Karin-chan me besaba cada dos por tres.

* * *

(no significaba nada para ella)

* * *

Karin-chan estuvo mucho tiempo sin novio lo que me resultaba beneficioso, para que nos vamos a engañar (oye, me encantaba follar con ella. Me clavaba las uñas negras en la espalda hasta que se teñían de sangre) Karin-chan era increíble. Cuando te sonreía te daban ganas de comerte su corazón, sus vísceras y a toda ella. Si te dejaba, claro. (tenía una mala hostia del copón)

A lo que iba.

Cuando Karin-chan no encontraba a otro que la destruyera me miraba, sonreía y me dejaba tocarla. Pero jamás me decía "Naruto-kun" como había hecho con Sasuke y tampoco me miraba con los ojos anegados de deseo como lo había hecho con Suigetsu sino que Karin-chan me acariciaba la mejilla con algo parecido a la ternura y volvía su mundo de princesa desencantada (el vodka corría por sus venas como si fuera su propia sangre)

Pero lo bonito duró poco y, claro, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Conoció a Sai y el mundo y mis sueños de estar con ella se fueron a la mierda.

Sai era pintor, nunca sonreía y siempre, siempre, siempre miraba a Karin-chan como si ella fuese lo más bonito del universo (le odiaba con toda mi alma, en serio. Mi única meta era patearle la cara hasta que esas canicas que tenía por ojos se descolgaran de sus cuencas) Ni que decir hay que Karin-chan se enamoró de él en el preciso instante en el que le dijo con ojos carentes de cualquier tipo de sentimientos:

-Sé mi musa y te bañaré en colores.

Yo tan solo puede observar en silencio como ese estúpido hijo de puta se venía a vivir con nosotros.

Si hubiera podido le habría metido los pinceles y la paleta de colores por el culo (lástima no haberlo hecho).

Un día me encontré con Sakura-chan en el supermercado (desde que Sai vivía con nosotros me había dado al ramen y necesitaba más dosis para soportar esa tortura) y la vi tan pequeñita y asustada que la cogí de la mano con delicadeza y me la llevé a un parque cercano. Allí Sakura-chan lloró en silencio con el pelo demasiado corto revoloteando alrededor de su cuello y sus lágrimas mojaron mi sudadera naranja sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada para evitarlo (se me antojó pensar que las lágrimas de Sakura-chan eran trocitos de algodón de azúcar. Seguro que ella sabía dulce)

La toque con ternura en mitad del parque como si ella fuese a quebrarse de un momento a otro y Sakura-chan, con los ojos cerrados, sonreía mientras suspiraba entre dientes un nombre que no era el mío (en mi mente ella no era más ella, sino un reflejo en llamas)

Hicimos el amor sin mirarnos a los ojos y al terminar no hubo rastros de sangre en mi espalda (Sakura-chan se marchó a casa un poco más rota de lo que ya estaba)

* * *

Empecé a salir con Sakura-chan el mismo día en el que Karin se dejó pintar desnuda.

* * *

No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero nuestras vidas iban cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Karin cada vez bebía más (el- chan se perdió en el dolor de verla con otro), Sai se refugiaba en sus cuadros y en sus pinturas mientras sus ojos dejaban de enfocar con nitidez a Karin y yo no podía dejar de romper a Sakura-chan con cada sonrisa.

Seguro que el bastardo sonreía en su celda de almohadones.

Sakura-chan apareció un día en casa, con una pequeña maleta en sus manos de ninfa (las medias de rejilla rotas y la camisa de Sasuke cubriendo apenas sus piernas de porcelana) y una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

Karin la miró desde el sofá, con una botella de vodka en el regazo y las manos de Sai en lugares a los que ni debería aspirar.

Besé a Sakura-chan con descaro. Los ojos fijos en Karin.

Sakura-chan se quedó a vivir con nosotros y esa misma noche Karin le rompió la muñeca. Ella no dijo nada tan sólo clavó sus ojos en Karin antes de sonreír casi con maldad

* * *

Yo creo que Sakura-chan quería que la destruyéramos.

* * *

Os informaré de que la convivencia no era nada agradable. Había pintura por todas lados y si no ibas con cuidado, te podías encontrar con escenas desagradables (encontrar a Sai con la cabeza entre las piernas de Karin no era lo que se dice una bonita escena)

A veces Karin se colaba en mi habitación, aprovechando que Sai dormía, y, frente a Sakura-chan, me tocaba hasta que yo gemía su nombre (Sakura-chan solo sonreía y sonreía) Luego Karin besaba mis labios casi con delicadeza y se marchaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero lo cierto es que si ocurría.

Lo cierto es que cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación mi mundo parecía volver a iluminarse y me olvidaba de Sakura-chan, que dormitaba en un rincón de la habitación, con el cuerpo de porcelana cada vez más resquebrajado.

Lo cierto es que cada vez que Karin se marchaba de la habitación mi mundo (y el de ella) se volvía más oscuro y más frío y entonces Sakura-chan se metía conmigo en la cama, enredaba sus delgadas piernas con las mías y apoyaba su cabecita en mi pecho para poder escuchar los latidos de mi corazón (pero lo cierto es que quería oír otro corazón pero…)

Pocas semanas después de que Sakura-chan se viniera a vivir con nosotros nos enteramos de que Sasuke se había suicidado. El muy bastardo se había abierto las muñecas con los dientes mientras los enfermeros intentaban detenerle ("Sakura" era lo que gritaba mientras la vida se le escapa de entre los dedos)

Sakura-chan lloró en silencio, encogida en el rincón de siempre. Su pequeño cuerpo de porcelana haciéndose añicos con cada sollozo. Yo sólo podía mirarla desde el quicio de la puerta, con Karin agarrada a mi cintura y su risa de maniática taladrando mis oídos mientras repetía una y otra vez:

-Sabía que lo iba a hacer. Lo sabía. Siempre lo he sabido-creo que ni ella misma se dio cuenta de que había comenzando a llorar.

Sai ni siquiera se inmutó. Permaneció sonriendo, en mitad del salón, con su lienzo a medio terminar, como si el dolor que se adueñaba de la casa con nuestra respiración (Karin, Sakura-chan y yo nos volvimos uno) no significara nada para él.

Como iba a saber yo que esa era su forma de escapar de la realidad.

* * *

Karin y yo nos encerramos con Sakura-chan en mi habitación y allí, con caricias y besos intentamos devolver poco a poco a nuestra frágil muñeca de porcelana a la realidad, pero, por más que lo intentábamos, no lo conseguíamos. Era como si Sakura-chan se empeñara en permanecer en ese doloroso mundo de recuerdos color negro (como los ojos del bastardo; de mi mejor amigo)

Su rostro de princesa se fue marchitando poco a poco y sus ojos, que antes parecían leer tu alma, se volvieron opacos y tristes. Sus labios eran incapaces de formar una sonrisa y sus manos permanecían en todo momento en el suelo, junto a ella, rozando nuestros cuerpos (el de Karin y el mío) sin llegar a percibir el calor que emanaba de ellos.

Le hicimos el amor cada noche, cada mañana. Karin le susurraba dulces palabras al oído mientras mis manos recorrían su delgado cuerpo y luego, cuando nos volvíamos uno, Karin besaba sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y enterraba sus manos en su corta melena rosa, buscando un tipo de respuesta por parte de Sakura-chan.

Pero fue inútil, porque en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, Sakura-chan fue consciente de la realidad y supo que Sasuke jamás volvería a quererla, a tocarla, a besarla. Supo que yo no servía para acariciarla y que Karin no servía para curarla.

Se sintió triste porque Sakura-chan solo sabía llorar mientras Karin y yo la queríamos.

* * *

Muchas semanas después, una noche, Karin y yo decidimos salir de la habitación, aunque fuera unos míseros segundos, para desprendernos de la tristeza que parecía corroernos por dentro.

Esa misma noche nos dimos cuenta de que Sai se había ido. No había pinturas en el salón, ni lienzos a medio terminar. No había pinceles rotos tirados por el suelo ni manchas de pintura en el sofá. No había ojos negros que nos miraran, desde el umbral de la puerta, sin vernos realmente. Sai no estaba y el salón parecía un poco más frío. (nos dejó un regalo)

Allí, en mitad del salón, erigido con orgullo, descansaba un lienzo, un cuadro. El único que Sai había sido capaz de terminar. La imagen era clara. Karin y yo nos besábamos mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se hacía pedazos, como si todo lo que tocáramos fuera del más frágil cristal (en cierto modo Sai tenía razón)

Esa vez Karin no se encerró en su habitación sino que se trasladó por completo a la mía y los tres (Sakura-chan, Karin y yo) dormíamos abrazados en el suelo, rodeados por botellas vacías de absenta y de vodka, con el silencio como todo compañero.

* * *

Las cosas no iban bien, tan solo había que vernos. Despojos de lo que un día fueron humanos que bebían y follaban hasta que no daban más de sí, hasta que los ojos se les llenaban de lágrimas y la garganta se les desgarraba de tanto gritar "Socorro"

Sakura-chan cada vez se rompía más y llegó un punto en el que ni siquiera nos dejaba tocarla, besarla o respirar su mismo aire. Nos echaba de la habitación en silencio, mirándonos con esos ojos tan escalofriantes que tenía desde que Sasuke se marchó de su lado, y Karin y yo nos resignábamos y la dejábamos sola porque, al fin y al cabo, nosotros también necesitábamos alejarnos de ella y del dolor que desprendía por cada poro de su piel.

Cuando eso sucedía Karin y yo nos sentábamos en nuestro destartalado sofá y, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, ambos observábamos el cuadro de Sai, que descansaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo habíamos encontrado.

Así noche tras noche.

A veces Karin apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y su respiración se volvía errática en cuanto los sollozos se escapaban de sus labios de princesa maltratada.

Otras veces era yo el que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su regazo y, mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo, yo hablaba y hablaba sin parar. (sobre Sasuke. Sobre Sakura-chan.

Sobre cuánto la quería)

Ella nunca contestaba tan solo continuaba acariciando mi coronilla, con movimientos casi autómatas y cuando ninguno de los dos podía más yo levantaba la cabeza y me adueñaba de sus labios casi con rabia, casi buscando hacerla tanto daño como el que ella me había hecho a mí cada vez que desdeñaba mis sentimientos.

Yo agarraba sus caderas mientras ella clavaba las uñas en mi espalda.

Su espalda se arqueaba mientras mi lengua se deslizaba por su esternón.

Yo gemía su nombre mientras ella suspiraba el mío.

* * *

Sakura-chan se fue una noche de esas. Llovía a mares y yo tan solo sabía gritar el nombre de Karin.

* * *

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Salimos a buscarla y recorrimos cada callejón mientras la lluvia empapaba nuestra ropa. La flameante melena de Karin se adhería a su rostro mientras sus ojos buscaban con desesperación la figura de Sakura-chan (por si no lo sabías, la quería, mucho.) No parecía importarla estar calada hasta los huesos y, a decir verdad, a mí tampoco me importaba.

Lo único importante en ese instante era encontrar a Sakura-chan. Llevarla de vuelta a casa y con palabras dulces arreglarla lo mejor posible para que no volviera a sufrir.

Lo importante era abrazarla, limar sus asperezas y cuidarla de todos los horrores que el mundo parecía tener preparados para ella.

Lo importante era quererla, como nadie jamás la había querido nunca y como solo Karin y yo sabríamos hacerlo.

Nunca más supimos de Sakura-chan, pero no hacía falta ser un lince para averiguar donde estaba porque era lo que temíamos desde que habíamos salido de casa corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo, sin preocuparnos si quiera de vestirnos correctamente o de calzarnos.

No, no había que ser muy listo para saber donde estaba.

* * *

Había ido a encontrarse con Sasuke (para que él la quisiera en el infierno)

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya habían pasado dos años desde esa tragedia que marcó nuestras vidas para siempre…

Bueno, vale, no tanto.

Karin-chan (el –chan volvió en cuanto ella volvió a sonreír) continuó con su rutina de siempre, solo que no, porque ya no buscaba fuera de casa a alguien que la destruyera sino que se conformaba con refugiarse en mis brazos mientras yo susurraba cosas inconexas en su oído, con los ojos fijos en el rincón donde Sakura-chan había estado agonizando tanto tiempo.

Unas noches nos queríamos y quererla era como beber vodka mientras mordisqueabas cristales (doloroso hasta decir basta)

Otras noches nos odiábamos y es que Karin-chan solo se dejaba querer por aquel que podía destruirla.

..

.

Y yo destruía todo cuanto tocaba.

.

**end.**


End file.
